She-Wolf
by Moonstruck625
Summary: The story of the first female werewolf (not leah) in La Push. Join her in her crazy adventures and romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. This is yet again a new story. *sigh* There are just so many ideas and I need to put them out on paper, something or I might explode. So this is a twilight story about the wolves mostly.**

My name is Alpana, I am a werewolf. The only girl werewolf in La Push to ever exist. I phased when I was 10. I know really early, but leeches were everywhere. I have long brown hair, (duh), usually pulled back in a braid, I have tan skin, dark eyes, and I am very tall for a 12 year old. Nobody knows I'm a wolf not even the boys in the pack and since I have never talked to them they can't tell when I'm phased. As a wolf I am white with hints of red and brown.

It's hard for me to keep my temper in check at school in fear of phasing and being caught and exposed. Class is boring as I listen to people in other rooms talk and listen to the teacher drone on about the history of America. I hear the rudest girl in school talking about my best friend Seth Clearwater, who's 13 right now. I start to get really angry as they continue to bad mouth him. _Don't phase. Don't phase. Don't phase. _Finally class gets out and I can head to lunch, I am **starving**. (Again duh.) I sit with Seth, who then drags me over to where his friends sit. Great. I forgot that on his week to sit with his friends sometimes he sits with the pack. This is not going to be good.

"Hey Seth, who's the girl?" Asked Jacob.

"She's my best friend. Her name is Alpana." He replies.

"Hi boys." I say in my usual hard, but still gentle tone.

The pack starts whispering about me I can hear it.

_She's different, I can tell. She smells like us._ _Maybe later we can ask. Alpana might answer us._

I could hear every single word. "It's not nice to whisper about people boys." I say.

Seth nudges me and shows me where I can sit. I sit happily and start to eat my large lunch, which everyone seems baffled by but Seth.

They start to whisper again.

_She eats like us to. Maybe she is one of us. The only thing is, she is really young._

The rest of the day goes by pretty fast and soon it's the end of the day and I'm leaving when the pack corners me.

"hello boys." I say, knowing I am equally as strong and I can't back down.

"Hi Alpana, I just wanted to know if you had anything weird going on." Paul hints.

"Only talking to you guys, not only is it weird but it's really wasting my time." I try to get to the woods by the school but the boys follow so I climb up part of a short tree and undress. I climb back down, phase, and start to run. They corner me and try to talk to me, only I can control what thoughts of mine they here.

_How come you didn't come to us?-Jake_

_Please, if I came to you I wouldn't have any time for Seth, school, __**sleep**__; I would be constantly on patrol. Oh. I have also heard more than you think. How has it been going after a leech lover, Jacob? I taunt._

_Shut up.- Jake_

_No. You aren't my alpha._

_Jared speaks up._

_At least come with us right now and we can bring you to Sam and we can help you.-Jared_

_Um… Jared you are the only one of the weirdoes I trust so sure. I'll go._

We start to run, but I stop, phase back tie my clothes to my ankle and phase back to continue following them. As I start to run I forget I don't have my thought shield up and start to sing in my head.

_Wow. You're good.-Quil_

_Oh. I forgot you could still hear me._

I put it back up and continue to sing until we reach Sam and Emily's place. I hide in the bushes and I phase back and put on my shorts and t-shirt. I walk out to see all the boys even Sam in just shorts as usual.

"Hello Sam." I say politely.

"Hello, Alpana," he says, "if you don't mind me asking how did you first phase?"

"Oh. That. Well two years ago there were leeches everywhere and I started getting sick and all the sudden I'm out in the woods as a wolf."

"Interesting. So I know the answer will probably be no to both of my questions but I still need to ask. One: Have you imprinted and two: will you consider joining the pack?"

"Um. No and sure."

"Jake I thought you said she would be hard to convince." He says to Jacob.

"Guys if you don't mind I sort of need to tell Seth I'm a wolf so I need to get going I told him I would meet him on the beach at 5 and its 4:45." I say as I turn to leave.

I hear a few good-byes as I start to run. I get there with 5 minutes to spare and head to the special spot. He shows up right on time.

"Hi." I say

"Hey. What did you need to tell me?"

"Well this is hard to say but I'm a werewolf. And before you start to disagree I'll show you."

I quickly phase glad I always have spare cloths. He stares and starts to smile and then he starts to shake and phases himself.

_Holy crap! Seth you're a wolf?_

_Yes._

_When did you first phase, Seth?_

_I was 12. How bout you?_

_I was 10._

We lock each other's gaze and you can see something shift in both of us. Oh dear lord.

_Seth do you know what we just did?_

…_Yes…_

_I think we should tell Sam._

_I'll race you!_

_You are so on!_

We start to run and I beat him by just a hair. When we phase and dress we head up to Sams front door, but not before I turn Seth around and plant a kiss on his cheek.

"There now you are officially mine." I smile.

"I guess so." He smiles back.

We knock and Emily answers.

"Sam you have guests."

"Coming Em!"

He thuds down the stairs and sees us.

"Back so soon Al?" Sam asks me, giving me a nickname.

Seth growls. Sam raises his brows. He pulls us into the front yard.

"Anything you would like to tell me?"

"Yup. It turns out Seth is a wolf and we imprinted on each other." I use my usual tone.

"Well okay. Welcome to the pack both of you."

"Thanks." Seth pipes up.

I know he and I are thinking the same thing on the way home.

Welcome to the pack.

**A/N: Holly Crap! 1192 words for one chapter! That is a lot. I hope you people like it. Please favorite, follow, and review! Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**-CSG**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello. Wolf time! Here is chapter 2.**

* * *

Hurray! It's the weekend! I can go out running, hang out with Seth and the guys and it's my 13th birthday! Although it doesn't seem like anyone remembers. Maybe I'll just go for a run to clear my head.

I phase and start running.

_Hey, pretty lady! –Seth_

_Hi Seth_.

_Ally can you follow me? –Seth_

_Sure_

I follow him to the beach where I can smell everyone near a bon fire

_Seth what is this_

_Your birthday party._

I phase and change in the bushes.

"Thank you, guys! I thought you guys didn't remember." I exclaimed, now very happy someone remembered.

"Well we can't just let one of the newest pack members go forgotten." Sam chuckled.

I was very grateful. So grateful that in the middle of my party I drag Seth into the bushes and I kiss him straight on the lips.

"Wow. That was awesome!" Seth says in awe.

"Well I am just glad that I will get to marry my best friend someday. Because of the im-"Seth cuts me off with another kiss.

"Yup. I know," He grins "let's get back to the party."

I nod my head. All my words cut off. Wow. He is such a good kisser. We get out of the trees to see everyone grinning.

"Bout time." Grins Jake.

"Shut up." Says Seth.

Oh I love his over protectiveness sometimes. I love my best friend and boyfriend. I pull him down a little and whisper the fact that I love him in his ear.

"I love you, too." He whispers.

* * *

The next day I walk into school to be welcomed by girls cornering my boyfriend.

_Don't phase. Don't phase. Don't phase._

I storm up to the girls and shove them away.

"Stay away from my boyfriend, he isn't just some chew toy that you bad mouth and then go after! Yeah. That's right I heard you. _Seth smells bad I say I think I should go out with him._ No way in heck are you doing that!"

She looks at my stunned and runs away. I turn around and face Seth. He pulls me into, what would be a bone crushing hug for a human.

"Thanks for standing up for me like that I didn't want to hurt them if I shoved them away too hard."

"No problem, I would do anything for you." I say as I pull him in for a kiss.

He is my everything.

**A/N: Yay chapter two! Please favorite, follow, and review! Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**-CSG**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey hey hey. Wolf time! New characters, YAY! Here is chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sort of.**

_Seth we need to go to the library to get those books for English._

_I know, can we go after lunch?_

_Sure. You know my mom has been asking about you, I bet she would really like it if you came over for lunch. _I say hinting, being very obvious.

…_I'll come over for lunch and she can drive us to the library._

I phase and head to go home with Seth at my side.

"She won't bite you Seth. You saw her like last month."

"I know, but does she know we are dating?"

"No she is very protective and I was waiting for you."

We arrive at my front door. Here goes nothing.

"I'm home mom! I brought Seth!" I shout

"Coming!"

She comes out of the kitchen with her apron on. Oh boy.

"Hi Alpana, Seth." She says warmly.

"Hello ." Seth says politely.

" Well are you just gonna stand there, I made enough lunch to feed a pack of wolves" my mom says, joking around.

We sit down and eat with her and towards the end we drop the bomb.

"Hey mom… Seth and I are… um… dating."

"I know." WHAT she already knows.

"H-h-how do you know?" Seth fidgets in his seat.

"Word gets around fast here."

That was true.

"Well mom can you drive me and Seth to the library?"

"Sure."

We clean up and hop in the car. We head to the library in forks. She drops us off and tells us to call her when we finished. Seth and I split up to find the books that we needed.

As I'm looking I bump into a girl around my age maybe a couple years older.

"Oh sorry." I say.

"Its fine I was being careless. What's your name?"

"Alpana, Al for short."

"Pretty name, I'm Alaska!" We shake hands.

"So what were you looking for?" I ask.

"The Twilight series, for English."

"Oh! Me too."

We head off to find the books as Seth continues his search for _Thirteen Reasons Why_. After we find them we sit down and talk. She tells me all about herself and I do the same. Soon Seth comes by with his checked out copy of whatever and kisses the top of my head.

"Hey Seth! This is Alaska. Alaska this is, my boyfriend, Seth."

"Very nice to meet you Alaska." He says.

"Likewise."

"Well we need to go Alaska. Talk to you soon!" I say as we leave.

"Seth, did you notice that she smelled funny?" I ask

"Yeah, I couldn't place it though."

I stop dead in my tracks as I realize what she smelled like.

_Alaska was a vampire._

**A/N: Yay chapter three! Please favorite, follow, and review! Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**-CSG**


	4. Author' Note- Hate me if you want

**A/N: Hey hey hey. So it seems the only one or two people enjoy this story, which makes me really sad because I work really hard on these and then no one reads them. So with that said I will not be continuing some of my stories because no one will read any of them, with the exception of my Divergent story so I'm truly sorry **_**NinjaPupcake **_**but no reads this story but you and that makes me sad that I can't continue the story that you like. **

**Stories that have been discontinued until further notice****:**

Olympus high

She-wolf

When it began

**This is really disappointing.**

**-CSG**


End file.
